callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre (weapon)
The Spectre is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It features very low recoil and a high rate of fire. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Spectre can be found in one of the weapons caches during "Numbers". A picture of the Spectre can also be briefly seen during the opening cutscene, along with a picture of the Kiparis. A Spectre can be found used in the hands of Shabs during the end of Numbers. Multiplayer The Spectre is unlocked at level 41 and is the second-to-last SMG to be unlocked. The Spectre's low recoil and open sights make it a good SMG for close or even medium-long range shooting. It is also decently accurate from the hip and has a large magazine (30 rounds default and 45 with Extended Mags, on par with the MP5K and AK74u) with a high rate of fire. The high accuracy the Spectre possesses makes it generally more useful than the other 30-20 damage SMGs, all of which have either smaller magazines or higher recoil. It becomes a very powerful stealth weapon when a Suppressor is attached. Due to the low recoil on the Spectre, Rapid Fire is an effective choice, increasing its damage output without much higher recoil. Scavenger is highly recommended if using Rapid Fire. The recoil pattern of the Spectre moves up and to the right, allowing for easy compensation. When using Warlord, it is advised to use the Grip and Rapid Fire, as the Spectre will have extremely little recoil and have maximum firing speed. This allows the player to use the Spectre as an Assault Rifle, but with greater hipfire accuracy and higher movement speed. However, the player should avoid firefights with Assault Rifles at long ranges, as the Spectre will usually fall short of the longer-ranged assault rifles. As always, Scavenger is a good perk to have with Rapid Fire, or Lightweight for speed. Hardened is also a good choice for the Spectre due to its low penetration. Because a grip is already present on the Spectre, selecting the Grip as an attachment adds a folding stock to the weapon. This reduces recoil as a standard grip would do, although the folding stock on the Spectre is hinged on the rear sights; this makes the already boxy sights slightly bulkier, blocking more of the player's peripheral vision. The SMG most similar to the Spectre is the MPL. The MPL has few advantages over the Spectre, negligible ones include a 32 round magazine, as opposed to the Spectre's 30 round magazine, and a slightly faster mid-magazine reload. The major advantage the MPL has over the Spectre is the ability to use Dual Mags, granting the player with 160 spare rounds, thus exterminating the need for Scavenger, freeing a Tier 1 perk slot for a perk of the player's choosing. The MPL is also a more common sight than the Spectre, since it is unlocked a bit earlier. The Spectre has advantages over the MPL, such as significantly lower recoil, making it more accurate at range, and noticeably clearer sights, though the sides of the front post are still blocked off. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies This weapon is available in Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and all of the Call of Duty: World at War zombies maps redone on Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the only submachine gun to be in the Mystery Box. It is very weak against zombies (unless the player is going for headshots) and its reserve ammo is relatively low. It is very good for earning points in later rounds as it takes several magazines to kill only a few zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, its name becomes the "Phantom", and features a Reflex Sight with a random reticule, higher damage, larger magazine capacity and more reserve ammo. Spectre vs. Phantom Gallery Spectre_1st_Person_BO.png|The Spectre. Spectre_Iron_Sights_BO_No_DOF.png|Iron sights. File:ELITE_Spectre.png|Render of the Spectre. Spectre_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Spectre. spectre reticle.jpg|Spectre w/ a RDS. Spectre upgraded trans.png|The "Phantom". Upgraded Iron Sights1SPECTRE.Jpg|The "Phantom" Reflex Sight. Spectre stats.jpg|The Spectre's stats. SpectreiPod.png|The Spectre in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. PhantomiPod.png|The Phantom in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video Phantom thumb|300px|right 300px|Video:Black Ops Zombies - Spectre Upgraded (Phantom) Overvie w Trivia * On the Wii, the Spectre is held with one hand. * As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs (having also fire rates of 937.5 RPM), Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pickup icon looks very different from the gun, as the grip is slanted forward and the stock is folded over the top. *This is the only SMG obtainable from the Mystery Box in Zombies. The other SMG's (MP5K, PM63, AK-74u, MPL and MP40) can only be bought off the wall. *On the side of the weapon after the ID number "SPECTRE made in Italy PATENTED" is written. ru:Spectre (weapon) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons